Pet refuse collection devices are known in the art and encompass many different designs in efforts to alleviate the problems associated with pet refuse. A properly designed device should provide a sanitary means of collecting and disposing of pet waste. The device should be complete in offering the tools and bagging needed to collect and dispose. Pet waste left uncollected is extremely discourteous as well as unsanitary. Additionally, countless governmental agencies have now imposed fines to halt such practices. The present invention offers a uniquely designed system for solving the problems associated with pet waste collection and disposal.